Flight Trouble
Flight Trouble "You know, boss," said Pantor, "the rangers have a disadvantage in one area." "Yes?" asked Cenogog, "and what would that be?" "Flying!" said Pantor, "they are at a major disadvantage of flying!" "Hmm," said Cenogog, "you might have something there. Leave me be, so that I can create the perfect monster!" "Yes, boss!" said Pantor. Pantor left Cenogog's presence. Then Cenogog took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Hawkon monster, a hawk monster. "Go, my pet," said Cenogog, "and cause trouble on Earth!" Hawkon left the lair, went down to Angel Grove, and began attacking the public. As a result, the public began to run wild and panic. The alarm sounded on Hayley's computer, and all of the rangers gathered around it. "What's going on?" asked Ethan. "There seems to be a bird who is attacking the citizens of Angel Grove," said Hayley. "Then, let's get going!" said Trent. "Right!" said Conner. "Dino thunder, power up!" said Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Tommy. "White ranger, power up!" said Trent. They all morphed and arrived on the scene. Right away, Hawkon began attacking the rangers from the air with lasers, and as a result, the rangers kept tumbling. "Okay," said Ethan, "we have to reach his level somehow!" "I have an idea!" said Trent. "What is it, Trent?" asked Tommy. "Kira can use her Super Dino Mode and carry one of us, and there could be two attacks at the same time!" said Trent. "That might work," said Tommy, "let's do it!" "I'll carry Trent," said Kira, "Super Dino Mode!" Kira morphed into her Super Dino Mode and grabbed Trent, the white ranger, with her feet/ Then both of them approached Hawkon. Trent used his Drago Sword, readied some arrows, and launched the arrows at Hawkon. As a result, Hawkon fell crashing down to the ground. "It worked!" said Conner, "now, let's use the Z-Rex Blaster and put him out for good!" They all combined their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster. "Ready," said Conner, "fire!" The blast knocked Hawkon unconscious. Then Cenogog noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Hawkon, and made him giant. "Whoa!" said Ethan. "Okay," asked Trent, "our zords may not be equipped for flight. How do we fight him?" "I think we need the Valkasaurus Megazord!" said Tommy. "I agree!" said Conner, "let's do it!" The Drago Zord attached to the back of the Thundersaurus Megazord, and the Stego Zord attached as its bottom. "Going in!" said Conner. The Valkasaurus Megazord surfed down the Brachio Zord and up the Brachio Zord's neck and began tossing Mezadon hatchets at Hawkon. As a result, Hawkon fell backward, exploded on contact with the ground and was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated. "Well, that didn't work out," said Cenogog, "we just have to think of something better next time!" "That Valkasaurus Megazord proves that anything ''is possible!" said Trent. "You're exactly right, Trent," said Tommy, "good will always triumph over evil. No matter what Cenogog throws at us, if we keep strong, we'll always win!" "I know ''that's right!" said Ethan. The rangers then went to hang our at the school.